Un Papa Noel, para Navidad
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Kushina y sus ideas, para hacer feliz a su único hijo. / MinaKushi


_**Pareja**: MinaKushi_

_**Género**: Romance, Familiar, Comedia. _

_**Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_….._

_Bien, esta historia está dedicada a **Alessandra Membreño** en lo que es el intercambio de regalos de **Irresistiblemente Naranj**a. Que hayas pasado una feliz navidad querida, así mismo espero que pases un buen inicio de año, y… siento mucho haber tardado tanto. _

* * *

_**Un Papa Noel para Navidad**_

* * *

— ¿Qué? — Minato exclamó, esperando que, por favor, haya escuchado mal.

— Me escuchaste bien, 'ttebane — habló Kushina, para después ponerse una cuantiosa cantidad de fideos en la boca, — así que, no te hagas al loco, esto es por tu hijo, él estará defraudado si le rompemos sus ilusiones infantiles.

El rubio botó un suspiro, y después rió un poco, una risa baja que se perdía entre el griterío de la gente, o la radio que hacía resonar en el lugar baladas de amor, tan antiguas, que ni el mismo las recordaba – o tal vez eso se deba, a que no era lo suficientemente viejo, - después de darse cuenta que no había argumento que valga con su esposa, decidió confirmar el punto, porque le seguía pareciendo un tanto ridículo.

— Entonces… quieres que me disfrace.

— Ajá, Minato, hoy estás lento que nunca 'ttebane.

— … De Papa Noel.

— Por nuestro hijo, y que su primera navidad sea remembrable.

— Kushina, ¿Estás al tanto que siquiera lleva medio año de nacido?

— Claro, yo soy la que estuvo viviendo como pelota andante por nueve meses, así mismo casi me muero con los dolores del parto, y tú… — señaló con sus palillos a Minato — serás un mal padre si no le das este pequeño capricho a nuestro único hijo, 'ttebane.

Pero él no recordará nada, quiso replicar, pero bien sabía que esta idea, y capricho, no era de su hijo, sino de su esposa, y si bien esto se le instauró en la cabeza, no habría fuerza humana, o sobre-humana que la haga cambiar de opinión. Así que, removió el contenido de su cuenco de Ramen, - sin mucha hambre realmente, ella lo había tenido atosigado con esa comida, una vez Naruto había nacido, con el argumento de que debían "celebrar" la llegada del infante – y botó un suspiro, resignado.

— Bueno, tendremos que buscar algún traje, o algo, ¿no?

Kushina sonrió como una niña, hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas, y sus ojos violáceos tenían una luz diferente a la habitual.

— Esa es la respuesta que quería, 'ttebane — y tras esa frase, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y lo atrajo a sí, robándole un beso.

Los labios de ella sabían a Ramen, a esa misma comida que francamente lo estaba cansando, pero en la boca de ella, - en la poseedora de esas mechas de flamante rojo,- parecía que esa comida volvía a tener su gusto. Cuando terminaron el contacto, tomando un poco de aire, viéndose a los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro ajeno, a pocos centímetros del suyo, Minato dejó salir su lado cursi, y acarició su suave rostro de muñeca, pero no recibió la atención que hubiera querido, ya que ella había desviado su mirada hacia otro lado, Uzumaki miraba fijamente a Teuchi, que les estaba mirando, - quién sabe desde cuando – Kushina frunció el ceño, y Minato de verdad temió que ella se levantase de su banca, para golpear al pobre cocinero por fisgón. Mas no pasó lo temido, por buena suerte, solo sacó su lengua, haciéndole ver más infantil de lo que era, y con la boca haciendo un mohín, dijo:

— ¿Qué miras?, Pervertido.

-o-

— Se ve genial, ¿verdad, Mikoto?

La joven Uchiha, sonrió asintiendo, con esa elegancia nata que poseía todo miembro de su clan.

— Y es la primera vez que veo un Papa Noel que no dé pena ajena.

— Claro, Minato es un hombre atractivo, a diferencia del amargado con el que te casaste, 'ttebane.

— Kushina, por favor…

— ¿Qué? Todos saben que digo la verdad…, sigo pensando en el método que usó para que te fijarás en él, y sigo sin encontrar explicación alguna.

Mikoto revolvió los ojos, un poco enojada, pero dominando su temperamento, ya que no era propio de ella hacer una escena por nimiedades, que eran frecuentes, además bien entendido tenía esos roces entre Kushina y Fugaku, que se peleaban como niños de cualquier cosa. Guardaba esperanzas en que Sasuke y Naruto, se llevasen bien, y de buena forma, ojala eso se le cumpliera.

— ¿Minato-san, entrará por la chimenea?, — pregunto un Itachi, que miraba pensativo al rubio, por la mueca que hacía se podría decir que estaba un poco escéptico.

— No, yo no…

— Es una idea excelente, mini Fugaku.

Itachi frunció el ceño, preguntándose porqué esa mujer seguía sin aprender su nombre, y Mikoto solo rió porque su amiga nunca cambiaría – ni aprendería el nombre su primogénito. En cambio Minato se puso pálido. Una cosa era un disfraz, otra cometer suicidio en una chimenea.

— Kushina, no creo que…

— Lo harás, ¿verdad?

Estar tan enamorado, de alguien como Kushina, puede que sea peligroso.

-o-

Bien ahí estaba, a punto de… suicidarse, o algo por el estilo al menos. Todas las familias se encontraban dentro de sus cálidos hogares, celebrando la "Noche Buena", en cambio él se encontraba parado en el techo de su casa, con una bolsa de regalos en mano, intentando no resbalarse por la nieve que cubría el tejado. Él, uno de los hombres más respetables de Konoha, se encontraba a punto de meterse por la chimenea de su propia casa, teniendo puerta, y solo rogaba que Kushina le hubiera hecho caso y haya apagado la fogata. Tomó un poco de aire, y se recordó que esto lo hacía por ella, y así un poco hiperventilado, hizo la cosa más loca, que alguien razonable como él podría hacer. Se tiró por la chimenea, esperando que aquella soga que había amarrado al pararrayos no se rompa y lo deje caer.

El primer paso dentro de esa trampa que se encontraba en el techo de su casa, fue medianamente fácil, a pesar de que sus extremidades temblaban. Se recordó, que no tenía porqué temer, él era un buen deportista, y había tenido más de una experiencia escalando, no era cosa del otro mundo, no lo era. Dio el segundo paso, no hubo ningún contratiempo, al parecer no era tan difícil, casi se ríe de si mismo, por haber temido tanto por esto, así que dio unos tres pasos abajo con más decisión. En el sexto paso se encontró con un problema, esa bolsita que cargaba en la espalda no quería moverse, la cosa pasó de ser de "no muy terrible", a una situación incómoda, esa cosa no quería entrar, y hacer fuerza hacia abajo, se le hacía una mala idea. Era mejor empezar de cero, subir de nuevo, y tirar esa bolsa antes que a él, de ahí creía más conveniente pujar abajo, sin mucho riesgo – porque sí había - a caer. Se preguntó por un momento qué traía ese costal, si tan solo tenían un regalo para un solo niño, prefirió dejar la interrogante de lado, mientras subía. Hubo un paso en falso, el equilibrio se perdió, el bendito saco parecía que siquiera serviría de sopor en su caída, ya que estaba arriba y seguía sin ceder, después no hubo mucho tiempo, solo sintió como sus brazos se golpeaban contra el poco espacio que tenían esas paredes, al igual que su rostro, se deslizaba hacia abajo sin poder detenerse, intentando hacer palanca con sus brazos, y temiendo la caída inminente; Dios, no quería pasar Navidad en un hospital. Pudo prensar sus manos en una parte sobresaliente de la pared, que poseía esa chimenea, intentó con todas sus fuerzas retenerse ahí, pero… sus uñas no dieron para más, tampoco sus dedos, ya no podía, así que con todo el pesar del mundo volvió a soltarse. Cayó al suelo, escuchó un "crack," y por el dolor que sentía en su pierna sabía que al menos había sufrido un esguince, no quiso maldecir en voz alta, Naruto era un niño, y cabe la posibilidad de que lo oyera e imitara, y no quería ser un mal padre. Eso sí, dejó salir un quejido lastimero.

— ¿¡Minato, estás bien, 'ttebane!? — Kushina gritó, mientras corría a él. El rubio ni respondió, veía pequeñas estrellas que se contorneaban a su alrededor, y aún estaba lo suficiente asustado como para que su voz no vuelva por un tiempo — por favor, dime que no te has muerto. No quiero ser viuda.

Minato solo escuchó lo último, y la cosa no le gustó. Así que intentó erguirse, más el intento fue vano, y cayó cual costal de papas, en nueva cuenta al suelo. Su pie le dolía. Y sin poder demostrar que estaba bien, tubo que hablar:

— No te preocupes Kushina, estoy bien, solo que…

— ¡Si sabías que era peligroso, debiste negarte desde un principio! — le gritó, a pesar de que gran parte de la culpa era suya, Uzumaki sabía que Minato era un ser maleable cuando se trataba de ella — eres un tonto, no debiste hacerme caso, 'ttebane.

A Minato le dolía su pie, pero río, Kushina estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y era que ella esté en ese estado, no iba con ella ese tipo de emociones, eso era algo de lo que estaban seguros muchas personas, él se incluía en el grupo, además apostaba que se veía ridículo vestido de ese gordinflón que da regalos a los niños, así mismo manchado de negro, debido a las cenizas de la chimenea.

— Kushina, estoy bien, pero creo que sería bueno ir a un médico.

Ella tenía los labios apretados, los dientes bien incrustados en estos, haciendo que se volvieran ligeramente blancos; pestañeó varias veces seguidas, para que no se note que casi se echa a llorar, y después se levanto.

— Claro que tienes que ir, te llevaré aunque cargando a un doctor.

El rubio esperaba que encontraran un taxi.

-o-

— Siento tanto las molestias — se disculpó por milésima vez, mientras volvían a su morada en el auto de los Uchiha.

Mikoto, sonrió con una ternura propia de ella – poco propia de su clan, pero si de ella – y argumentó lo mismo que venía diciendo en todo el camino:

— No hay problema, Minato-Kun, para eso están los amigos.

— Es más, les hicimos un favor, un Uchiha es amargado, imagínate como es la reunión de estos. Debe ser un tortura.

— Kushia, por favor — habló amable, sin perder la sonrisa.

Fugaku al contrario de su esposa, solo gruñó con todo el desprecio del mundo. Itachi se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás, viendo la pierna rota del hombre, comprobando su teoría de que bajar por chimeneas, era imposible y peligroso, ese viejo barbón y gordo no existía, era ilógico. Y los pequeños, se encontraban llorando a todo pulmón, en los brazos de sus respectivas madres, sí, la imagen que daban esas dos familias reunidas no era muy bonita.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kushina prácticamente ordenó a Fugaku que les ayudara con su esposo, haciendo que, claro, este torciera el gesto, y le viera con todo el veneno que los ojos legendarios de los Uchiha podían, sin efecto alguno en la pelirroja por cierto. Al final sí ayudo, cuando su esposa, le pidió con una tersa sonrisa en el rostro que lo hiciera.

Entró cansado dentro, botó un suspiro, y vio a su pie hinchado y vendado, - resultó ser un esguince – casi con pena. No fue la mejor navidad que había tenido, pero el consuelo era que lo pasaba conjunto su familia, eso era lo bueno.

Cuando lo sentaron en el sofá. Kushina trajo toda la comida que había preparado ella conjunto a Minato – ella no lo hacía ni loca, en primera instancia porque quemaba todo cuando lo hacía sola, y otro punto, es que desde que contrajo matrimonio con Minato, habían quedado en impartir por igual las labores del hogar, el que sea mujer no tenía nada que ver con que ella haga todo dentro de casa– y si bien no era mucho, lo impartió entre ellos y los Uchiha.

La reunión empezó a alegrarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta el patriarca Uchiha empezó a colaborar en la conversación, los bebés dormían cómodamente en la cuna de Naruto, y el pequeño Itachi se encontraba despierto con ellos, leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la librería de los Namikaze. Al final Kushina sacó una cámara, e hizo que todos se reunieran en un lugar para conmemorar el momento.

Minato miró escéptico a su esposa, y preguntó:

— ¿Yo debo seguir disfrazado así?

— Sí…, por qué no.

Y bueno, qué más ver esa foto le recordaría el día en que el legendario Minato Namikaze, se había tirado por un techo solo por conseguir hacer feliz a su familia. No era un mal recuerdo, apostaba que cuando su pie no le duela, todo seria hasta gracioso. Kushina ya le encontró la gracia cuando salió del médico.

— Digan queso.

La foto se tomó.

-o-

— No existe.

— Sí existe.

— Que no.

— Sí, Teme.

— Tienes que ser un verdadero imbécil para creer que ese gordo existe.

— No, tú tienes que ser un amargado para negar tal cosa, él existe, y tengo pruebas.

A pesar de tener solo siete años, Sasuke podía adoptar gestos que lo hacían ver por demás engreído, y eso es lo que hizo en ese momento cuando enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. Haciendo así que Naruto inflara sus mofletes, irritado, le partiría la cara, si no fuera que estaban en presencia del hermano mayor del chico.

— Es imposible no mientas.

— Yo la tengo, y vas a ver como se te pone la cara cuando la veas — retó, mientras se levantaba — ahora la traigo, espero escuchar tu disculpa cuando te la muestre, Teme.

— Sí, claro, no creo que tengas tal cosa, Dobe.

— Verás como se te pone el ojo. — y diciendo eso, se fue corriendo en dirección a quién sabe dónde.

Unos cinco minutos después vino corriendo Naruto, hiperventilado por su carrera, con una foto en manos.

— Mira, esta la tomaron aquí el mismo año que nací. Mi mamá me contó que Papa Noel vino, porque yo sería el niño más bueno que existiría en la faz de la tierra, y quería verme personalmente. Hasta tus padres lo vieron, solo que ocultan su existencia para que no te pongas triste, ya que siempre recibes carbón, 'ttebayo.

— ¿Qué has dicho retrasado?

— Lo que oíste Teme.

Itachi río mientras veían al par gritarse.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Esta historia era para navidad, pero… por menesteres de la vida me costó mucho hacerlo – supongo lo habrán notado, no soy la mejor escribiendo de la pareja – sé que la historia no es de lo mejor, y te merecías más, mucho más debido a la espera, pero no pude hacer algo mejor, lo siento.

A alguien le gustó? Si es así espero ver al menos un review.


End file.
